


Awakening

by romdilla



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Redemption, Regaining of Powers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romdilla/pseuds/romdilla
Summary: Teresa Markov isn't special. She's just your average high school student, trying to crawl along. She isn't talented, she isn't special, and she certainly isn't superhuman. 
She doesn't have dreams - she doesn't dream of fire and earth, masked men dragging their nails on her skin, or metahumans in uniform fighting against her. 
Teresa Markov isn't a fighter. She isn't a hero. She isn't a villain, and she definitely isn't a traitor. At least, that's what she tries to tell herself.
(A year or so after the ending of the TV series. The characters are all slightly older, and their appearances have changed somewhat.)





	

Heat.

Heat, suffocating heat.

It wrapped around Teresa like a scorching blanket, filling her lungs, and broiling the blood beneath her skin.

“What’s wrong, Terra?”

An orange and black mask loomed over her, gazing downward. The sight of it frightened her; he made her stomach clench, her mind buzz, and her heart hammer in its cage.

Teresa gasped, her chin barely above the molten pool that surrounded her. Raw magma wrapped around her limbs, encasing her in a shell.

“I… please…”

A mirthless laugh filled the room, echoing off the walls - the sound crept into her head, and bounced around her skull.

“Oh, Terra. Sweet, sweet apprentice. This is where you belong - in the pit.”

She choked, desperately shaking her head.

“No?”

Teresa screamed, thrashing her arms and legs.

“You were given a second chance, Terra. A Genesis. And you spat in the eyes of those who gave it to you.”

“You’re wrong… stop… please…”

“It’s never your fault, is it?”

Suddenly, everything quieted.

It was dark; cool air tickled Teresa’s skin, a blissful release from the searing pain that bound her moments ago.

Dimly, she could hear the sound of water hitting stone - the sound of a whistling breeze, and the quiet breathing of a young woman, standing just beneath her.

“Terra.”

Teresa exhaled, a puff of white escaping her lips as she sighed.

“WAKE UP!”

Squeaking in surprise, the blonde started awake, panting slightly. Someone was banging on her door, shouting. Sunlight streamed through a crack in her curtains, casting a blinding ray of early-morning sunshine on the floor.

“WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE, TERESA! WAKE UP!”

Frowning, Teresa slid off the bed, shaking the sleep from her mind. She shimmied out of her sweatpants, and pulled on a clean skirt. The pounding on the door continued through her rushed ritual; whoever stood behind the door was getting angrier.

“TERRA! JESUS CHRIST, WAKE UP!”

She froze.

An ominous feeling twisted inside her chest, accompanied by an aching sensation in her head.

Teresa turned, to find a mirror in the doorway.

“Terra.”

A girl with dark circles under her eyes started back at her.

“It’s your fault.”

Thick bandages hid her skin from view; an odd array of armor fit snugly around her body.

“It’s all y–”

A ragged screech tore from her throat as Teresa slammed onto the wooden floor, echoing off the walls.

She lay there for a few moments, desperately forcing air into her lungs.

“I’m…”

She swallowed.

_“I’m not Terra.”_

Though, her dreams seemed to say otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue. A multi-chapter fanfic. Originally posted on Tumblr, then on AO3 and Fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! I also appreciate any form of constructive criticism. 
> 
> This is related to my other fanfiction, New Beginnings! Check that out if you want a little bit of background.
> 
> I'll try to update this at least once a week. :)


End file.
